Vaati, Rachel, and Jaden Play Slender
by BeTheHero
Summary: I thought It'd be funny if I made my best friends Vaati and Jaden play Slender but then it got scary... ONE SHOT


AN: I just got this idea while watching 11 drunk play slender. Hilarious and then I said " I wonder what it'd be like if me and my 2 favorite characters decided to play Slender" A lot of quotes will be from 11 drunk guys play Slender because it is hilarous and funny but it will be cleaned up a bit so it will not offend to many people. and i just woke up so im confused and enjoy. ~ Rachel ps. This story is from my point of veiw btw

It all started during lunch at school on Friday, I fell asleep on one of my best friends, Jadens shoulder. I was soooooooooooooo tired, last night I stayed up, I was to scared to sIeep I finally beat it, BUT I DIED ANYWAY! Last night I had played Slender, I had won, I had all the pages, but he caught me anyway. It left me with a paroniod feeling it was like ' even if you win you lose so die'

My other best friend Vaati took off his purple sweatshirt and wrapped it around my shoulders "There ya go Rachy you go take a nap we'll wake you up when lunch is over" He said.  
"Vaati are you sure it's a good idea to let her sleep during school?" Jaden asked. "I have three reasons for this Jay. One if she falls asleep in class her grades will go down and that would crush her. Two she takes notes for both of us because we sleep and will fail without her, three..." He said in a whisper "She has a slice of chocolate cake for lunch..."  
I snapped up " YOU BASTARD DON"T TOUCH MY CAKE IT IS MINE I WILL FEED YOU TO SLENDERMAN!" He stared at me. "Rachy...thats harsh..." he replied "...slenderman?" Jaden said. " What did marble hornets make a new episode already?"

"Wait...you mean...you guys haven't played...Slender?" I asked " Played what now?" That asked in unison.  
I grinned evilly, This was going to be fun...or not.

"Okay you guys are spending the night at my place, we don't have homework anyway" I said. They glanced at each other.  
"This is a bad idea..."  
"I don't know Rachel whenever you grin like that its usually bad"  
"I'll bring candy,soda, and food" I said

"...Im in!  
"ME TOO CAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDYYY YYYY" Jaden jumped onto the table and screamed. Everyone looked at him.  
"Mr. Yuki please sit down." Mrs. Weansel the assistant principle said.

"Yes ma'am..." and he jumped down.

Later after school...  
We Were walking from school to the nearby 711 I handed the boys twenty bucks each "Go nuts..." I said sarcasticly "CAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" I think you can guess who said that...Everyone turned a head towards the crazy fifteen year old and shook their glanced at me and then to the section of oreas, chips, ect. He walked off and grabbed at least ten dollars worth of cheetos, probably to taunt Jaden with, they were his favorite snack...next to a golden eggwich of course, maybe he'd make one for dinner, I'd eat soup and Vaati would have whatever left over chinese food was in my fridge. Good I had dinner and snacks all set, we'd stay in the living room the boys could sleep on the two couches, and I'd sleep in the recliner. PROBLEMS SOLVED. :D I grabbed some root beer, a milky way, and a bag of hot fries. I walked over to Jaden who had grabbed one every candy, Oh god he was gonna be sugar high. Vaati appeared next to us this time with only seven dollars worth of cheetos and some strawberry pocky for everyone. ( How nice of him...)  
"Is that all you want?" I asked. "Well...It couldn't hurt to have more candy..." "No." "Worth a Shot.." he sighed.

Several hours later about 11pm

I opened up my laptop and sat down on the couch, Vaati on my right, Jaden on my left.  
"Here Jaden you can play" I squeked. Within 10 second he had found a page, then the game started making that weird drum noise " Ummm Rach whats that?" and then we saw the slenderman. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH- The laptop might as well have sprouted wings and flew across the room. " JADEN What the ! #$ Man! thats my laptop, you might have broke it!" I yelled. " " JADEN YOU FAGGOT YOUR SUCH A WUSS!" Vaati shouted, knowing he'd have to play next. "JREHGOUEHGORHTOLURHGPEUQORHT POERJFOPWEIHTOPWIVJDHEWASTHE REAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Jaden was obviously unstable at the moment, Vaati looked a bit shaken but remained calm, I went over and picked up my unharmed laptop." Vaati do you wanna play?" I asked no way i was gonna play i was ! #$ing scared as shit.  
He looked at me like i had just been shot. "What?" " Would-you-like-to-play?" "Pardon?" "Just play please?" I said sweetly He gave me a sideways glance and i hit him with my puppy dog eyes, tip to all the other girls out there with boys as best childhood friends, puppy dog eyes never fail if you need a favor from them.

He looked at me, "Damn puppy eyes..." He sighed and took the laptop from me " So do i just look for the pages and then what?" i didn't answer I was to buissy trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Jaden, i threw some cheetos at him. That seemed to fix him up. Vaati immediatly got three pages in two minutes But slenderman was gaining on us, and then the flash light turned off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaden yelled. "TURN ON THE FLASH LIGHT! HOW DO YOU TURN THE FLASH LIGHT!? HOW DO YOU TURN ON THE FLASH LIGHT?!" I reached over and pressed the F key about 70 times in 2 1/2 seconds out of fear. "RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN" I screamed at him. " HOW THE HELL DO I RUN!" Vaati screamed back at me. I recall Jaden reading the directions for this game so me and him started yelling. " HOLD SHIFT HOLD SHIFT HOLD SHIFT!" Vaati was mashing on the keyboard " HOLD SHIFT YOU ! #$ER!" Jaden yelled. " HOLD SHIFT HOLD SHIFT!" I cried again.  
"IM HOLDING CAPS LOCK" " GOD DAMNIT YOU ! #$ING IDIOT!"

We yelled at each other for about 30 seconds about shift and caps lock and then " DONT GO RIGHT YOU ! #$ING FGGOT ! #$!"

Then Vaati told me to play " I DON'T WANNA PLAY!" Then the boys stated screaming at me " RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL PPPPLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"  
After my eardrums shattered then repaired themselves we looked back at the computer Vaati was holding The screen was going static 3 teen gang bang " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! #$ ##$ #$ ##### ^ # %$#%$ #$ RIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNRUNRUNR UNRUNRUNRUNRURNURNURNRUNRURU RNFUCKRUNRUNRUNRUNRURNURNURN URNURUNURNURNURN"

Jaden started going histarical again. " WHAT HAPPENED WHY DID IT DO THAT WHY DID IT HAPPEN?!"

" WHEN YOU LOOK AT HIM THE CAMERA SUCKS LIKE IN MARBLE HORNETS!" Vaati yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I yelled " ! #$ THIS GAME ! #$ IT WE'RE DONE ! #$ IT.

I grabbed my laptop quite slender slammed the screen shut. " ! #$ IT LETS GO GET TACOS!

THATS THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN NNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDD 


End file.
